conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tak-Tar-Ren
The Tak-Tar-Ren(translated "Ship People of Ren") are a civilization native to their home planet of Prim-Mal-Cal-Mah, or ("first and last home" in their language). They "settled" on the southwestern banks of the Oahnes Strait (their settlement and main city, Met'r Ren, isn't a conventional settlement per say, because it basically is a port and meeting place for the trade alliances that divide Tak-Tar-Ren civilization). History Proto-Tar Period The Proto-Tar were the people whose civilization evolved into the Tak-Tar-Ren. They lived a mostly seafaring life, as they do today. They would live on one-person rafts that drifted through the ocean, with nothing but a simple rope-and-stone anchor, a spear, and a stone knife to help them on the open ocean. They were, like the modern Tak-Tar-Ren, very individualistic, only meeting once a year at the current site of Met'r Ren to discuss new insights gained through meditation out at sea, taking advantage of the serenity of the open ocean to seek wisdom. Like they do today, they only ate every twenty day, only breaking their ritualistic fast in a massive intake of harvested sea life at the end of the cycle. Ren's Insight Ren was the one who taught the Tak-Tar-Ren's predecessors the vast insights that would frame and start their culture. While adrift one cycle, he experienced a vision of the pieces of the cosmos moving closer toward one another till they reached a finite point, just like the congregation of the Proto-Tar at the gathering point. This act, Ren deciphered, must have occurred- an act of creation. He also assumed that something must have sparked this, something of perfection able to create an inherently imperfect world. This being would over time become known by a simple name: El. When Ren returned to the gathering point, the Proto-Tar which he shared his insights with either ridiculed or followed his teaching. The knowledge-seeking Proto-Tar were indeed very metaphysical, but they also were deep skeptics of new revelations. Ren then offered a challenge to the skeptics. He told them to meditate on it during their next voyage to sea and return with their own insights into the matter. Thus began the tradition of Found Belief, the Terran name for the Tak-Tar-Ren tradition of "discovering" their own beliefs for themselves. The Sacred Insight is seen by the Tak-Tar-Ren as the defining moment where they jumped out of their Proto-Tar stage and began their current way of life and society. Culture Ren-Ori The Tak-Tar-Ren follow a belief system that combines the teachings of Ren with the religion of the Proto Tar. Their single god is a being known as El, and the only mythos surrounding er(El is neither male nor female) is that e is a being that dwells outside of this reality, which e created. The details are being discovered by Tak-Tar-Ren as they sail around the world. Their beliefs then slowly take hold at the annual meeting of all members of their civilization at Met'r Ren, built on the site of their ancient meeting grounds. The original beliefs of the Proto Tar that carried over were mostly the belief in individual sovereignty and the practices of the twenty day fast, followed by a binge on whatever food could be caught while at sea. The fast teaches strife, self-control, and tradition. The new beliefs brought about by Ren are those of the political system used by the culture. This alignment is considered sacred among Tak-Tar-Ren. Basically, every individual is sovereign. Trade alliances are the next level of organization amongst the Tak-Tar-Ren. These are basically groups of nomadic seafarers who specialize on harvesting particularcommodities from the sea and neighboring land, to be traded in port. New insights are also traded for commodities in a loosely linked network. The main port is Met'r Ren. Knowledge is considered even more sacred than the individual's well-being. Political System Economy Military Category:GM'Verse